


Слетевший с катушек мир

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Юмор, до меня внезапно дошло что таги можно делать русскими, драма, мистика, психолоджай
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Классический "Дин, ты урод, отправляйся в другой мир. Передавай всем привет!" Гейб отправляет сладкую парочку в один и тот же мир, однако Миша не помнит, что был когда-то ангелом. Он вообще работает психиатром в больнице, где и встречает Дженсена Росса Экклза - параноидальная шихофрения, острый психоз на религиозной почве. И как-то всё ломается у Миши в сознании. Он сходит с ума, ведь в отличие от Дженсена не понимает, что выдуманная личность и есть настоящая. Но всё, как всегда, заканчивается хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слетевший с катушек мир

**Author's Note:**

> писалось давно. фандом давно в пролёте.

\- Дженсен, - я устало вздохнул, неосознанным жестом потирая лоб. Потом спохватился, резко убрал руки, сцепив их в замок, и снова уставился на больного.  
\- Дин, - всё так же привычно поправляет пациент, с увлечением смотря принесённый кем-то ужастик и ухахатываясь отчего-то на особо зверских моментах. Обычно он всегда дополнял такие фильмы комментариями, вроде "Эй, кто так изображает вампиров?!" или "С чего они решили, будто оборотни и веровульфы - это одно и то же? Форменный идиотизм". Хотя конечно, более пугающими были комментарии о том, как умирали на экране вымышленные персонажи, и то, с каким хладнокровием и исследовательским интересом Дженсен Экклз обычно уточнял, можно ли умереть от киношного ранения или нет.  
\- Знаешь, Миша, - задумчиво говорил он, смотря в потолок и щурясь, будто пытаясь увидеть там что-то, неизведанное никому. - Когда перерезаешь горло - это не мгновенная смерть. Быстрая, да, но не мгновенная. Можно сказать, человек захлёбывается в собственной крови, не в силах сделать вдох, и, секунд где-то через 15, он понимает всю бессмысленность действия... Кислорода, конечно, не хватает надолго, и уже через минуту человек точно будет мёртв, не вполне осознавая этого факта. Смерть она вообще, знаешь ли... не слишком дружелюбна. Вот жнецы - да, с ними ещё можно договориться, поболтать о человеческих страстях, отказаться, наконец, уходить из этого мира, оставаясь здесь в качестве призрака, чтобы за долгие, долгие годы одиночества стать той тварью, на которую обычно такие, как я, охотятся. Но самое противное в такой смерти, что рана - она кажется таким пустяком. Вроде смотришь и думаешь - "Эй, это же просто царапина!" И нихрена.  
И Миша с тоской осознавал, что вытянуть пациента из продуманного до мелочей выдуманного мира будет не просто сложно, а чертовски сложно, и задача мелькала где-то там, на границе между "я смогу это сделать" и "это невозможно, потому что не получится".  
\- Ты не пил лекарства, - привычно говорит Миша, и протягивает Дженсену-Дину полупустую оранжевую баночку с наклеенным на неё рецептом. Тот переводит взгляд на него, нежно улыбается, в глазах читается тоска и горе о потерянном когда-то близком человеке, которого я ему постоянно напоминаю, и аккуратно берёт у меня баночку из рук.  
\- Хмммм, - тянет он, скептически осматривая таблетки. - Редкостная дрянь. Отключает сознание, не позволяет сосредоточиться на мыслях. Думаете, это поможет МНЕ?  
Он сморит серьёзно, без иронии, только кончики губ подрагивают. И не понять, от того ли, что хочется улыбаться, или от того, что хочется выразить свою горечь по тому, потерянному человеку, о котором я постоянно напоминаю Дженсену.  
\- Это... поможет, - вздрагиваю я, и выдавливаю из себя ответ. С Дженсеном всегда было сложно, он был особенным, и за те 2 месяца, что он здесь лежит, это понял не только я. И из-за этого отчаянное желание спасти его затмевает всё остальное.  
*  
Когда с момента назначения меня лечащим врачом Дженсена Экклза прошло 2 с половиной месяца, меня вызвал к себе главврач. Сквозь уродливые очки на меня смотрел не слишком привлекательный, уже лысеющий и немного полноватый мужчина. Нервная привычка постоянно вытирать руки вызывала приступы брезгливости, к тому же...  
Он никогда мне не нравился. Был слишком далёк от своих пациентов, и пусть он и был специалистом, я всегда считал, что для каждого пациента должен существовать свой, особый подход. И чаще всего у меня с таким подходом лечение получалось.  
Но когда меня вызвал "на ковёр" главврач, я сразу понял, что моя терапия с Дженсеном не оправдывает затраченных усилий в глазах его - Даниэля Стронга.  
Меня всегда удивляло, как такое красивое имя могло достаться человеку такой обыкновенной наружности. Вот если бы "Дин" было сокращением от "Динаэля" или этого самого "Даниэля", я бы поверил больше - у красивого человека обязательно должно быть красивое имя. Поэтому своим я в тайне гордился - Миша, это так необычно, загадочно, красиво...  
Он недовольно протёр очки - у него всегда получалось с помощью своих жутковатых окуляров выразить эмоции лучше, чем если бы я наблюдал за лицом - и снова одел их, по-стрекозиному моргая и уставившись на меня.  
\- Миша, ты понимаешь, что так нельзя? Ты забросил других своих пациентов. Ты начинаешь верить в то, что Дженсена на самом деле зовут Дин Винчестер, что у него есть брат, и что он охотился на нечисть, на демонов, призраков, оборотней, вендило...   
Тёплый баритон обволакивал, как бы говорил, что с удовольствием выслушает всё, что накипело на душе и поможет тебе. Ты только решись, ну же, расскажи о том, что тебя зацепил этот несчастный Дженсен Экклз, который не смеётся, ржёт как сумасшедший над своим настоящим именем. Хотя он и есть сумасшедший, но какая разница? Тебя так зацепил его взгляд, его обкусанные ногти, его редкая, но такая искренняя улыбка. Ты подсел на него, он как наркотик - и представляешь раз за разом, как вылечишь его от этого острого параноидального психоза, от посттравматического синдрома, от бесконечных фобий, страхов, и фальшивых воспоминаний, из-за которых ночами по клинике разносится жуткий, нечеловеческий вой тоски и отчаяния. Ну же, ну же, ну же...  
\- Вендиго, - рассеянно повторяю я, и наваждение проходит. И под тёплым понимающим взглядом я начинаю чувствовать жгучий стыд.  
\- Первый пациент, - с отчаянием в голосе заключаю я, смотрю на коленки, на которых сжатые в кулаки руки. Мне не хочется верить в то, что я попался, как юный мальчишка. Будто мне 22, я только-только закончил обучение, и радостный начал работать, с надеждами помочь тем, кого люди уже давно вычеркнули из своей жизни.  
Мне 28, почти 29, я работаю в психиатрии уже 6 лет. Первый пациент - это всегда сложно. Существует процент, довольно большой, тех врачей, которые попадаются на ложь пациента, и начинают верить в то, что он говорит, принимать реальность выдуманного ими мира. Выкарабкаться сложно, именно тогда понимаешь - быть тебе психиатром или нет. Чётко ограничить рамки личного пространства, вежливо улыбаться, сочувствовать, но упорствовать на своём. В мелочах отвоёвывать право на существование реального мира, и в тот момент, когда в образ в голове у пациента закрадутся мелочи, несостыковки, грамотно вытянуть последнюю карту, из-за которой разрушится и вся остальная ложь.  
Психиатры спасают жизни. Мы возвращаем людям право на существование в мире, который, как бы меня не убеждали мои пациенты - всего один. В них нет места умершим личностям, нет места призракам давно умерших детей, родителей, любимых, нет места раздвоению личности или выдуманным правилам жизни. Люди не умеют летать, не умеют "трансгрессировать", не могут говорить на языке животных.  
А ещё люди не выбираются из Ада после сорока лет мучений и зверств, четыре месяца пролежав в гробу и после оттуда выбираясь.  
\- Миша? - всё так же мягко спрашивает он. Я киваю в ответ, поднимаюсь с места и ухожу.   
Я уже знаю, что следующую неделю проведу у себя на квартире, бездумно переключая каналы телевизора и смотря комедии с Дени Де Вито.  
*  
На четвёртый день моего отпуска мне позвонила Сидни. Я пялился на экран мобильного телефона, на дурацкую фотографию, за которую она обещала меня кастрировать, если от неё не избавлюсь (по мне, так на ней Сидни вышла очень забавной и милой), и мучительно долго выдумывал причины, по которым мне могла звонить молодая симпатичная девушка.  
После 13-того по счёту гудка я заторможенно снял трубку.  
\- Да?  
\- Так ты уже согласен? - послышался мне в ответ полный озорства голос.  
\- Я подыхаю со скуки, - признался я, и усмехнулся, прослушав в ответ теорию о том, что люди, отвечающие на звонки "да" уже подсознательно готовы на всё, что угодно. В данный момент я был готов с ней согласиться - я действительно не знал, чем себя занять, и до неожиданного звонка рассматривал раскиданные на полу диски, не в силах выбрать комедию поинтереснее.  
\- Теперь о серьёзном, - раздалось в трубке, и я представил, как пухлое личико Сидни в беспокойстве хмурится.  
\- Что-то случилось? - так же серьёзно отвечаю я.  
\- Да, случилось! - в сердцах воскликнула Сидни. - Твой Экклз, который Дин Винчестер, нихрена не разговаривает!!!  
\- Правда? - удивился я.  
\- Да! - сердито воскликнула Сидни. - С тех пор, как ты ушёл в декрет...  
\- Отпуск, - рассеянно поправил я.  
\- ...он ничего не делает, просто пялится на стену, отказывается есть, пить, ходить и говорить.  
\- Даже в туалет? - пытаюсь пошутить, но выходит слишком напряжённо - я уже волнуюсь за Ди... за Дженсена, и одновременно чувствую глубоко внутри капельку самодовольства: ему нужен я! Только я! Он говорит только со мной, он слушает только меня! Только мне он рассказывает свои жуткие истории, только со мной делится переживаниями, только мне он улыбается! Пусть и улыбка у него выходит больной, пусть улыбается он не мне, а тому, кого я ему напоминаю, но...  
\- Нет, в туалет как раз сам ходит, - смущённо отвечает Сидни, но мне уже не важно. Я бегаю по комнате, пытаясь вспомнить, куда забросил брюки, куда делась рубашка, и где, чёрт возьми, этот идиотский галстук?!?!  
\- В общем, если тебе не сложно, ты не мог бы приехать, заставить его поесть, поговорить с кем-нибудь?  
\- Уже бегу, - смеюсь я в трубку, натягивая носки. - Не знаю, одевать ли мне тренч. Как там погода, не слишком дерьмовая?  
\- Хах! Погода просто отличная! И да, ты не представляешь, как достал нас всех своим тренчем, - я представляю, как Сидни закатывает глаза и мученически вздыхает, а через несколько секунд у неё на лице расплывается улыбка. - Как-то даже я подбила Патрика, Мэри и Говарда украсть его и выкинуть в реку, предварительно разрезав на ленточки...  
\- ЧТО?! ТАК ЭТО ВЫ СВИСТНУЛИ МОЙ ТРЕНЧ?!?! - я задыхаюсь от возмущения, даже перестав прыгать на одной ноге, тщетно пытаясь влезть в ботинок.  
\- Да какая разница? Ты всё равно на следующий день пришёл в точно таком же! - фыркнула Сидни и отключилась, пока я не пришёл в себя и не начал вспоминать весь запас некультурного языка, которым владел на данный момент. Боже, мой любимый тренч!... Как же всё-таки хорошо, что в шкафу у меня оставались висеть ещё 9 одинаковых бежевых тренчей....  
*  
Я доехал до клиники за 42 минуты.   
Красная машина, - очередной психологический эффект - мне уступают дорогу, и вскоре я оказываюсь перед воротами Клиники имени Святого Михаэля. 10 минут езды от города, скорее пригород, чем лесная глушь, красивое здание, года 2 назад отреставрированное и осовремененное, и красивый, довольно большой парк для прогулок. Я влюбился в это место с первого взгляда, как только прибыл сюда на практику, и после окончания учёбы по протекции Люка Брайенса, куратора моей группы, смог устроиться сюда на работу.  
Чуть ли не вприпрыжку проносясь по дорожке, я забегаю в главный вход и несусь к своему кабинету, по пути улыбаясь Сидни - сегодня она дежурит в холле. Накидывая на плечи халат, я смотрю в зеркало - волнение не проходит, сердце заходится в бешенном ритме. Я смотрю на свою щетину, на голубые глаза. Улыбаюсь отражению - губы расползаются в очаровательной улыбке. Недовольно морщусь, кончиками пальцев прикасаясь к подбородку - никогда мне не нравится, он кажется таким уродливым сейчас. Досадливо кусаю нижнюю губу, и только потом понимаю, что делаю.  
Я. Рассматриваю. Себя. В зеркале.  
И я не просто это делаю. Я пытаюсь понять, как произвести впечатление на...  
От падения меня спасает подвернувшаяся под руку вешалка. Кажется, будто мой яростный, злой вопль "твою мать!" разносится эхом по всей больнице. Со стоном отчаяния я сползаю по стене, а в голове беспорядочно мелькают мысли. Сил на то, чтобы сосредоточиться на чём-то одном не хватает.  
Я в отчаянии. Я не понимаю, как это произошло. Я сам себе отвратителен. А стук в дверь бесит меня своей периодичностью, по которой буквально можно сверять часы.  
\- Блять, дайте 15 минут!!! - ору я, зло швыряя первый подвернувшийся под руку предмет. Тапок, мой любимый зайчонок-тапок летит в дверь, с лёгким шлепком врезаясь в плоскую поверхность.   
У меня есть целых 15 минут, чтобы смириться с действительностью и понять, как жить дальше.  
*  
Дженсен выглядит таким же, как и во время последней нашей встречи. Он поворачивается в мою сторону, улыбается так, как может только он - будто ждал меня, но в то же время прекрасно осознавая, что я не призрак его выдуманного мира, и что я настоящий. Смесь нежности, боли и скорби по давно умершему другу, имени которого я так и не смог узнать.  
\- Привет, Миша, - самодовольно здоровается он, и складывает руки в замок, с интересом наблюдая за моими манипуляциями.   
Я закрываю дверь, поправляю жалюзи на окнах, критично осматриваю крест, который постоянно висит как-то криво, и только потом с кряхтением и жутким неприятным скрипом подтягиваю стул к кровати Экклза.  
\- Ты в курсе, что я наслаждался своим прекрасным, заслуженным отпуском и предавался безделию? - я приподнимаю бровь, скрещиваю на груди руки и разваливаюсь на стуле так, что кажется ещё чуть-чуть, и я стеку с него прямо на пол.  
\- Отпуск? - переспрашивает Дженсен, всё так же улыбаясь. Я слышу в его голосе тревожные нотки, нотки страха и облегчения, а ещё радости. Мне приятно.  
\- Отпуск... - медленно и задумчиво повторяю я. - Это когда человек, проработавший где-нибудь довольно большой срок, отправляется на недельные каникулы, чтобы уладить семейные дела или просто развлечься. Отдых от работы. Отдых от... - я делаю неопределённый, неуверенный жест, не в силах подобрать подходящее слово для царящей в психушке атмосферы. - ...от этого, - в конце-концов говорю я и раздражённо морщусь.  
\- Ааа, отдых, - тянет Дженсен, и улыбка вянет, и он вновь возвращается к странному состоянию отрешённости, которое сопровождает его везде и всегда большую часть времени.  
Мне не нравятся выводы, к которым мог прийти Экклз. Что в его голове могло привести к мысли о том, что я отдыхаю от него? Или это просто моя паранойя, а на самом деле Дженс ничего такого не подумал?  
\- Мне снятся странные сны, - выпалил я, пытаясь отвлечь Экклза от погружения в себя. - Там у меня есть крылья, и...  
Внезапно Дженсен бросается на меня. Я не успеваю испугаться, а он уже крепко держит меня за полы халата, и его лицо так близко рядом с моим, что я непроизвольно сглатываю. Я не осознаю степень опасности, ведь это же Дженсен! Дженсен, который за всё время нашего общения позволил себе лишь дотронуться до бейджика с моим ярким именем и радостно улыбнуться.  
\- Миша Коллинз... Как же я рад, что ты не актёр, - сказал тогда он, и вновь вернулся к просмотру "Хищника против Чужого", заинтересованно рассматривая, как монстр откладывает яйца прямо в человеческие тела.  
Но сейчас всё по другому. Дженсен Росс Экклз, 23 года, поступил в больницу с диагнозом "острая параноидальная шизофрения на почве религиозного психоза, склонен к нарциссизму, чувство ответственности, доведённое до абсурда". И до этого момента я не мог поверить в то, что до того, как я стал его лечащим врачом, Дженсен избивал врачей и крушил мебель.  
\- Сны? - внезапно тихо, хрипло, с отчаянием спросил Дженсен. И в то же время в его голосе было столько иррациональной радости от новости о том, что я на самом деле тоже человек, и вижу сны о том, что...  
\- Тебя зовут Кастиэль, дурацкий галстук в полосочку, осенний бежевый тренч, ты Ангел Господень, которому поручили приглядывать за смертным по имени Ди...  
\- НЕТ!!! - ору я, отталкиваю Дженсена, и врезаюсь в закрытую мною же дверь. Экклз вскакивает с кровати, но падает - слишком долго сидел неподвижно. Руки трясутся от ужаса, но я успеваю открыть дверь и вылететь из палаты, прежде чем он снова смог схватить меня.  
О Господи, Господи, Господи... нет, только не это! Только не сейчас!!!   
Я добежал до кабинета, не помня себя придвинул шкаф к двери, и от иррационального чувства страха забрался под стол. Уродливая ножка офисного стола чернела на фоне светло-бежевых жалюзи. Под столом не слишком много места, пришлось уткнуться носом в колени, а дрожащие руки вцепились в вечно растрёпанные волосы. Я раскачивался, пытаясь успокоиться. Провёл одной рукой по лицу, с удивлением отмечая слёзы. И как только я осознал, от чего может быть мокрой ладонь, я по-детски, горько разрыдался.  
Мне было плохо, отвратительно, ужасно. Я влюбился в собственного пациента, начал бессознательно принимать его ложь об окружающем мире, а сны ассимилировали меня в ту фальшивую реальность как недостающее звено. Будто я в действительности являлся кем-то, кто забыл собственную жизнь, и после встречи с настоящим миром начал вспоминать то, что должно было быть, но чего я не знаю.  
Но всё это было невозможно. Я прожил свои 28 лет, я помню их, пусть не отчётливо, но ведь редкие единицы могут похвастаться идеальной памятью!!! Воспоминание о первом поцелуе, о соседе Кларке, который постоянно меня задирал, о том, как я разбил велосипед, решив с ветерком прокатиться с огромного склона, и даже нелепое, глупое воспоминание о том, как однажды, когда мне было 16 и я с мамой ходил в магазин за обувью, за витриной стояла девушка, улыбалась и махала мне рукой. Она тоже пришла туда с мамой, была младше меня, не слишком складная, с маленькой грудью. Однако от неё исходило какое-то особое, мягкое сияние, из-за которого мне хотелось, несмотря на то, что рядом была мама, подойти и сказать - "знаешь, ты слишком маленькая сейчас для того, чтобы я приглашал тебя на свидания. Но как на счёт встретиться, когда ты подрастёшь?".   
Она ушла раньше, чем я смог подойти, я всего лишь на минуту отвернулся, чтобы поспорить с мамой, а когда обернулся обратно, её уже не было на том месте. И меня охватило такое чувство горечи от того, что вот эта нелепая встреча скоро забудется, как я забывал десятки других встреч с симпатичными девушками, что это воспоминание отпечаталось в мозгу так, что я всё никак не забывал эту встречу, это чувство и те мысли, которые преследовали меня в тот момент.  
Это всё было настоящим. Я не мог поверить в то, что мир, незыблемый мир, в котором я прожил долбанных 28 лет, мог оказаться фальшивкой. И хоть я и не был трусом, сбежать как можно дальше отсюда казалось самой правильной и нужной мыслью на всём белом свете.  
*  
Оставшиеся 3 дня отпуска я мотался по стране - гнал на своей новенькой, 2007 года выпуска машине, слушал старый добрый рок, завывая там, где знал текст, и просто гнал вперёд.   
Эта гонка в никуда успокоила меня, привела в порядок нервы, я чувствовал себя более отдохнувшим, чем за те 4 бесцельно прожитых для на квартире, занятых просмотром старых комедий.  
Когда я вернулся обратно в клинику, загоревший, обветренный, сияя своей шикарной улыбкой, Сидни вздохнула с облегчением. Что правда не спасло меня от её безумной банды, которая с воинственным кличем носилась за мной по всему зданию наверное целый час, с целью сначала избить, а потом расцеловать. Я смеялся и радостно от них убегал, попутно отмечая мелкие детали и изменения, что произошли, пока меня не было. Кажется, я даже видел Дженсена. Правда, проверить этого не смог, потому что из-за угла выскочила Сидни и с криком "ага! Вот ты где!!!" швырнула в меня рулон туалетной бумаги.  
Когда это безумие закончилось, я с любопытством прошёл туда, где, как оказалось, действительно сидел Дженсен. Мысленно пробежав по его расписанию, я удовлетворённо поставил галочку напротив общей терапии, и, деликатно постучав в дверь, зашёл в кабинет.  
\- Миша, - осуждающе посмотрела на меня Джейн. Я широко улыбнулся, растрепал волосы (что было незаметно, потому что я не умел с ними управляться), и подойдя к нашему штатному психологу шёпотом попросил разрешения остаться. Дженсен не отводил от меня взгляда с того момента, как первый раз увидел.  
\- Тогда сядь в сторонке. Не нервируй пациентов, - так же шёпотом ответила мне. Подождала, когда я усядусь на стул в уголке и продолжила свой психологический тренинг.  
Мистер Пруденс, заикаясь, рассказывал о детстве, о том, что когда-то его травмировало, из-за чего он всю жизнь рос неуверенным, забитым человеком. Я слушал с интересом - человеческая жизнь вообще страшно интересна. Каждый мог бы написать книгу о себе, своей жизни, событиях. А если этих самых событий было не слишком много - всегда можно было написать в книге о себе свои мысли и мечты. Всё это до жути увлекательно, и мне всегда до дрожи хотелось понимать, о чём же думает тот или иной человек, как он мыслит, какие эмоции испытывает. Наверное, именно поэтому я пошёл в психиатрию - у таких людей самые интересные взгляды на жизнь, волшебные выдуманные миры, послушав о которых ты мог испытывать лёгкость или же облегчение от того, что жуткие картины, которые расписывает очередной пациент не имеют под собой фактов, что они нереальны, так как не вписываются в картину этого обычного мира. Я слушал и пытался понять, почему это маленькое воспоминание, которое для других не показалось бы важным, так повлияло на мировоззрение несчастного человека. Я напряжённо покусывал ноготь, смотря в пол, и думал, думал, думал...  
\- Может, теперь выскажетесь вы, Дженсен? - врывается в мои мысли хорошо поставленный голос Джейн. Я перевожу мутный взгляд на Дженсена, ещё не до конца осознавая, что, похоже, умудрился задремать, и теперь всё кажется слишком реальным, будто только что вынырнул из сна.  
Дженсен смотрит мне прямо в глаза, не отрываясь. Кусает нижнюю губу, ресницы подрагивают, и я невольно вздыхаю от того, что мне хочется с ним сделать...  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он, переводит взгляд на Джейн, и наваждение отпускает.  
\- Меня зовут Дин Винчестер, - улыбка Дженсена наглая, и мне почему-то немного обидно, что он решился поговорить с другими о своей лжи. Ведь обычно именно я добавлял в дело все новые подробности его шизофрении.  
\- У меня есть младший брат, и я хотел бы поговорить о нём.  
\- Дженсен, - мягко говорит Джейн. - Перед тем, как рассказать о своём брате... скажи, ты понимаешь, что происходит?  
\- Я не идиот, Джейн, - закатывает глаза Ди... Дженсен, и будто издевательски выделяет её имя, показывая всю степень неуважения к её трудам. - Я нахожусь в психбольнице имени Майкла, меня повязали, когда я свалил со своей предполагаемой работы, перед этим в хлам раздолбав свой компьютер. Конечно, повязали меня не сразу, я ещё успел попытаться пробить информацию по своим каналам, а всё, что удалось узнать, похоже на издевательство.  
\- Издевательство? - осторожно спрашивает Джейн.  
\- Да, издевательство, - морщится Дин... Дженсен. - Оказывается, меня зовут Дженсен Росс Экклз, мой брат стал идиотом с польской фамилией - хотя он и до этого был настоящим идиотом, его невеста, пардон, уже жена, не умерла при пожаре, и вместе они живут уже долго и счастливо целых 2 года. Он даже не догадывался о моём существовании, когда я всё-таки дозвонился ему в офис, - тут Дженсен снова морщится так, будто сама идея о том, чтобы работать, как все нормальные люди, ему не то, чтобы противна... просто вызывает искреннее недоумение.   
\- Ах да, - спохватывается Дженс. - Ещё мне оказывается 23, и я окончил какой-то дебильный университет на профессию.... эээ.... да хрен с ним, с профессией, всё равно это форменный идиотизм. Очередная игра Габриэля, правила которой мне непонятны, знакомые меня не знают, а люди, которых я вижу первый раз, вешаются мне на шею.  
\- Габриэль, - повторяет Джейн, как всегда выхватывая из всего сказанного самое главное.  
\- Да, один козёл, которому нравится издеваться надо мной и Сэмми. Недавно Сэм связался со мной каким-то странным способом, и сказал, что у него творится та же самая херня. Правда ему чуточку легче - он там под польским именем учится в университете, и я на пару с Касом его лучшие друзья.   
\- Дженсен, - услышав имя, он опять закатывает глаза и начинает пялиться в потолок. - Ты понимаешь, что... твой мир... он не здесь?  
Дженс смотрит на Джейн, как на форменную идиотку.  
\- Конечно, - говорит он так уверенно, что поневоле начинаешь сомневаться в собственной разумности. - Я знаю, что мой мир - не здесь. Я вообще, попав в полицию, подделал документы так, чтобы попасть сюда, и притворился невменяемым. Мне просто нужно было увидеть... кое-кого.  
Быстрый взгляд в мою сторону - не только я заметил, и Джейн с беспокойством смотрит на меня.  
Дин морщится, наклоняется вперёд, облокачиваясь локтями на колени, и хмуро говорит.  
\- Я не псих, просто мне сложно верить в то, что я смогу выбраться из всего этого дерьма, не видя хотя бы... тень... одного существа, которое очень дорого мне. Я знаю, что со дня на день должен прийти Габриэль - ведь жить в психушке, ничего не делая - за этим так скучно наблюдать. Прилетит, навяжет свои правила игры. Возможно даже, что для того, чтобы выбраться отсюда, мне придётся убить кого-нибудь, - Дженсен криво улыбается и поднимает взгляд. Я вздрагиваю. Не от того, как он... просто от того, с какой уверенностью звучат слова, словно если нужно будет это сделать, он сделает не задумываясь.  
\- Но я не стану этого сделать. Правило охотника - не убивать невиновных. Чёрт, я даже вампира одного отпустил, когда он сказал, что людей не трогает!  
Дженсен говорил это так, будто сам не верил в то, что сделал. Так удивлённо, так... непонимающе.  
\- Значит, - говорит Джейн, чуть поддавшись вперёд. - Ты знаешь, что тебя на самом деле зовут Дженсен Экклз?  
Он опять смотрит на неё, как на дуру.  
\- Мне 32, дорогуша. Я старше тебя по крайней мере на 2-3 года. Я повидал за всю жизнь столько дерьма, что разгрести всё это за один сеанс долбанной терапии не получится.  
\- Ты впервые заговорил...  
\- ...потому что здесь был тот, кому действительно интересно это слушать, - перебил её Дженсен, и посмотрел на меня. Я в очередной раз удивлённо переглянулся с Джейн.  
\- Давай договоримся так, детка: он, - Дженс показывает рукой на меня, - присутствует на этих "беседах", а я на них говорю. По другому никак. Я не стану изливать душу каким-то спятившим козлам и тебе. Я не люблю, когда у меня копаются в голове. Я чувствую себя так, будто кто-то извалял меня в большой куче дерьма. И это отвратительно.  
Я чувствую себя главным героем мыльной оперы - мы были влюблены друг в друга, но злой рок и потеря памяти разделили нас. И вот, мы снова встретились, но только один из нас вспомнил прошлое, в то время как второй терзается от тайной любви к первому, не в силах признаться, ведь тот, первый, пациент в психиатрической клинике, а второй лечащий врач несчастного. И быть им разделёнными до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не решится сломать барьер отчуждённости между друг другом...  
И чувствуется отчего-то, что первый шаг Дженсен только что сделал. Только хватит ли мне смелости сделать шагнуть навстречу?..  
*  
\- М-мой брат, - неуверенно говорит Дженсен. В руках он вертит обыкновенную шариковую ручку, очень ловко поворачивая её то так, то эдак кончиками пальцев. - Он... разочаровал меня.  
Признание в такой простой вещи далось Дженсену тяжело. Он разом осунулся, побледнел, и даже тени под глазами будто стали видны отчётливее.  
\- Он... младший, я всегда нёс ответственность за него. Старался как мог оградить от того дерьма, что было в нашей жизни. Тянул до последнего, врал о том, что наш папа работает коммивояжером, и что из-за этого мы постоянно переезжаем. Конечно, он был недоволен, что-то подозревал, но... одно дело подозревать, что твой отец... а другое дело знать. Когда мы в первый раз вышли вместе на охоту, на веровольфа, который засел в шервудском лесу, Сэмми блистал. Грамотно расставленная ловушка, связанный зверь, но.. он не смог его убить. Мы поймали тварь ближе к рассвету, и когда отец уже хотел застрелить её, она начала превращаться обратно в человека. Это была женщина, уже в возрасте, но всё ещё привлекательная. Она выглядела усталой, ничего не понимала, не помнила, что делала по ночам, и смотрела на нас с такой радостью и облегчением, будто мы сейчас собирались её не убивать, а излечить. Она смотрела на Сэмми, и успела прошептать "спасибо", перед тем как отец пустил ей пулю в лоб. Когда мы сжигали тело, он поджимал губы и выглядел очень бледным, а когда пришли домой, он заперся в ванной на целый час, и не выходил оттуда до тех пор, пока папе не понадобилось кое-что оттуда. Когда он вышел, бледный, с красными глазами, он тоже прошептал "спасибо". За то, что я не стал в этот раз обманывать, что показал, чем мы в действительности занимаемся, из-за чего отец учил нас метать ножи, правильно разделывать туши животных, учил строению человеческого тела, стрелять, в конце-концов...  
Я понимаю, что ему было сложнее. Он не помнил, почему отец стал жить ТАК, почему старался научить нас всему. Мы были семьёй, а он стал охотником. Любая из этих тварей могла бы шантажировать отца, напав на нас, и поэтому я уже в 10 лет мог попасть в мишень с расстояния 30-ти шагов. Я умею так много, будто меня готовили к тому, чтобы сделать наёмным убийцей, но мы с Сэмми спасаем жизни людей, а в ответ на нас выливают тонны дерьма, будто мы виноваты в том, что демоны убивают людей и заключают сделки. Что призраки, вместо того, чтобы просто передавать "привет" с того света, зверски, жестоко убивают несчастных неудачников, что люди по своей воле превращаются в чудовищ и убивают себе подобных.   
Такая жизнь отвратительна, но другой я никогда не знал. Я не понимал, что можно жить как обыкновенные люди, содрогался от ужаса при мысли о том, чтобы жить в таком, знаете, домике, и все эти "Здравствуй, дорогая! Что у нас сегодня на ужин?", от этого тянуло блевать. Это ведь... так... скучно. Я уже видел другую сторону, а если ты был охотником, если хоть раз столкнулся с этим, ты будешь помнить это до конца жизни.   
Сэмми, он разочаровал меня даже не тем, что отрёкся от семьи, чтобы сбежать в Стенфорд и попытаться жить нормально. Я понимаю, что то, как мы живём - это самый настоящий Ад на земле, но... он ни разу не позвонил. Не приехал. Он на 3 года вычеркнул нас из своей жизни, и пока рядом был отец, я ещё мог как-то забыться, не вспоминать о потере... но потом отец пропал. И тогда, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума, я позвонил брату.  
*  
Мы сидели вместе в палате Дженсена, на одной кровати, хотя было тесновато, и смотрели очередной второсортный ужастик, которые Экклз обожал до потери пульса. Ещё на первых минутах фильма я понял, что не могу сосредоточиться на сюжете, что больше мне интересно то, что мы сидим так близко, соприкасаемся бёдрами, и что я слышу хриплое дыхание Дина.... то есть, Дженсена, и что даже могу почувствовать на себе его взгляд. При таком раскладе как-то не задумываешься о фильме, и я просто бессмысленно пялился в ящик, до сих пор осознавая то, что услышал....  
Со мной Дин никогда не говорил так долго. Обычно он просто рассказывал что-то в двух предложениях, чаще всего забавные случаи, и не всегда я мог не засмеяться - поразительно крепкое чувство связи, ощущение настоящей семьи. Дженсен умел рассказывать так, что ты верил в его слова, в то, что у него на самом деле есть брат, и что он действительно часами катался по стране, и может рассказать столько забавных историй о преданиях каждого штата....  
Это не вписывалось в историю болезни. Дженсен Росс Экклз рос в католической семье, оба родителя живы и даже не разведены, есть младшая сестра. Закончив старшую школу, поступил в Стенфорд на менеджера по продажам. Окончил с отличием, устроился на полную ставку в фирму, в которой до этого подрабатывал, и спокойно проработал там полтора года. А потом вдруг разгромил собственный кабинет, сбежал из офиса, на следующий день умудрился загреметь в полицию и...   
И попал сюда. Первые 2 недели, когда его лечащим врачом был Роджерс, он буянил, избивал санитаров и громил мебель в собственной палате. И делал это до тех пор, пока я не зашёл в палату (случайно, просто нужно было уточнить кое-что в личном деле Милки Голдстрейна) и растерянно спросил: "что происходит?". Роджерс заорал на меня, что я идиот, попытался выгнать меня из палаты до того, как его пациент нападёт на меня, но тот ничего не делал. То есть, он поднял опрокинутый стул, отряхнул его, сел, и, улыбаясь, сказал: "Привет. Я - Дин Винчестер. Рад познакомиться."  
После этого случая Роджерс подсуетился, и мы поменялись пациентами - похоже, именно моё присутствие успокаивало Дженсена и превращало его в адекватного (насколько вообще может быть адекватным пациент психиатрической больницы) человека.  
Я не совсем понимал, почему так, но неожиданно для себя он понравился мне, причём сразу, с первого взгляда, как будто когда-то давно мы были знакомы с ним всю жизнь, и вот снова встретились. Ощущение такое, будто я действительно герой сериала, причём не самого паршивого - роли продуманы до мелочей, и все случайные действия в итоге приводят в одному большому...  
*  
\- ...он говорил, что у людей нет свободы выбора. Нас не считают чем-то важным, ведь мы живём на земле, не умеем летать, знаем не слишком много вещей, не имеем суперсил. А ещё грешим напропалую, не осознавая грехов, предаём, воруем, убиваем, подставляем... Наверху нас ненавидят, но терпят, внизу над нами потешаются и ждут, распахнув объятия. Грех Люцифера, за который он был изгнан из Рая на Землю состоял в том, что он любил Отца сильнее, чем его творения. Можно сказать, что он был Его любимчиком. Наверное, поэтому именно он и попал под раздачу, за то, что не мог скрыть презрение к людям, как это сделали все остальные. Самолёты падают, здания разрушаются, бури, смерчи, ураганы... Тот ураган, который снёс половину Аризоны...  
\- Вообще-то, С Аризоной всё в порядке, - подал голос я, внимательно уставившись на Дженса.  
\- А? Нет, я точно помню, тогда ещё по телику это раз сто крутили по всем каналам - "ужасная трагедия октября 2011 года"... Ах да. 2008-мой. Никак не могу привыкнуть.  
Дженсен рассеянно крутит ручку в руках, потом чему-то улыбается.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему до той цыпочки не дошла шутка про Аватара. Этот фильм ещё не вышел.  
Я не знаю, специально ли он говорит то, что можно проверить и подтвердить. Похоже, это выходит у него неосознанно - он весь там, в своём выдуманном 2012-том, спасает мир от конца света, помогает брату преодолеть зависимость от демонической крови, и рассказывает ужасные, но смешные истории о том времени, как Сэмми целый год жил без души. Теперь не только мне, теперь ещё и Джейн. Конечно, она слышала о Дженсе, и хоть его мир идеально продуман до мелочей, она пытается найти там изъяны.  
Бесполезно. О чём бы я не спрашивал Д.. Дженса, у него есть ответы. Он чётко разделяет тот мир, из которого пришёл, и этот, в котором занял чужое тело и чужую жизнь. Он с удовольствием рассказывает о своей Импале, о любимой музыке, и ностальгическая фраза, будто процитированная наизусть о том, что "Бон Джови тоже крут... иногда.."... Все эти мелочи делают его живым. Настоящим.  
\- Мы принимаем решения, маленькие, цепочка случайностей, таких же маленьких - и вуаля! Всё складывается в огромный ком, который сметает нас на путь нужного решения. Свобода выбора - иллюзия, потому что у каждого жизнь продумана до мелочей, и как бы мы не хотели, нам не отступить от плана. Михаил сказал, что поначалу мои родители терпеть друг друга не могли. Но этот брак был нужен для того, чтобы родились я и Сэмми, и их свели вместе. Свобода выбора? Как же, будь их воля, они бы скорее поубивали друг друга. И главное, всё происходило так... грамотно. Сэмюэль и Диана умерли, остальные родственники со стороны мамы несколько лет умирали один за другим. Конечно, смерти случались с теми, кто мог случайно проболтаться отцу об охоте и о том, что мама потомственная охотница... Честное слово - у него это в крови! Когда мы попали в прошлое с Сэмми и Касом... мы тогда пошли за Анной - она решила, что если убить наших родителей, мы никогда не родимся, Люциферу и Михаилу будет некуда вселяться, и конец света автоматически перенесётся на следующее тысячелетие... когда мы туда попали, и отец узнал, что на них охотятся ангелы, он выглядел...  
\- Ангелы. Дженсен, Ангелы - мифические существа. И даже если они существуют, сложно поверить в то, что они могут быть такими... человечными, такими греховными.  
\- Они не считают нас за разумных существ. Один крылатый козёл всё время называл людей безволосыми мартышками - и что? Где он теперь? Кас прикончил его, потому что он угрожал мне.  
\- А Кас это...  
\- Кастиэль, ангел, который вытащил меня из Ада. Он простой солдат, и знал не слишком много, но искренне верил в своего Отца. Даже когда он сомневался, он сомневался не в Отце, а в правильности приказов и том, откуда они поступают. Он искренне верил в то, что Отец, если бы был наверху, не позволил своим детям устроить такой балаган. Он верил в Него даже тогда, когда нам передали сообщение в Раю, что Бог отказывается возвращаться....  
Кстати, всё закончилось довольно прозаично - этот придурок-писатель, который накатал про нас с Сэмми книжки, оказывается и был Богом. Нет, конечно, было дерьмово, особенно когда Люцифер вселился в Сэмми. Я думал, что это конец, и решил, что помирать надо с музыкой, вот и заявился на финальное сражение между братьями. Михаил был в бешенстве - Кас отправил его в нокаут, но эта тварь убила его, а после начала меня избивать... А я только и говорил, "всё хорошо, всё будет хорошо, Сэмми... я с тобой, до конца... я умру за тебя..." Отстойно. Я вёл себя как баба, но ничего не мог с собой поделать - какое к чёрту самообладание, когда с минуты на минуту половину мира снесёт взрывной волной, и "воцарится Рай на Земле", как обычно заявляли эти крылатые засранцы, когда пытались убедить меня в том, что мне жизненно необходимо уступить своё тело в пользование Михаилу... Или половина мира, или весь мир, и никак иначе. Я не хотел выбирать. Это так абсурдно, когда от решений двух человек зависит судьба всего человечества!!! Я так тосковал по тем временам, когда можно было просто колесить по стране и убивать призраков и остальную мелочь, когда я понятия не имел о том, что Ад и Рай существуют на самом деле, что... Дерьмо, я не хочу об этом больше говорить!!!  
*  
\- Твоя жизнь - дерьмо, - сказал я, грызя чупа-чупс, сидя в общем зале для больных напротив Дженсена и задумчиво рассматривая свои карты. Расклад был не ахти какой - пара дам, так что выиграть смогу, только если у Дженсена карты меньше, во что верилось с трудом. У Дженсена дар к покеру был от Бога. Ну, или он безбожно мухлевал, что в этой игре означало одно и то же.  
\- То же мне новость, - фыркнул Экклз, и с широкой улыбкой на пол-лица выложил перед собой карты. - Каре.  
\- Пара дам, - вздохнул я, открывая свои карты. Под многозначительным взглядом Дженсена я двигаю к нему пакет с солью. Мелочь, которую разрешило начальство, тем более Дженсен обычно всё равно где-то доставал соль и сыпал её на порог комнаты и подоконники. В общем, он с её помощью точно не убивал, поэтому сверху и уступили - обсыпанные солью пороги здорово успокаивали паранойю Экклза и позволяли ему разговаривать более открыто.  
\- Эй, Коллинз! - машет рукой мне Патрик, наш санитар, и я извиняюще смотрю на Дженса.  
\- Мне пора, работа зовёт.  
\- Я думал сейчас я твоя работа.  
\- Ты исключительный случай, который портит моё резюме, так что мне надо вылечить людей побольше, чтобы мне повысили зарплату.  
\- Ты только что признался, что любишь деньги больше, чем меня! - весело кричит мне в спину Дженс, и я смеюсь в ответ. Кто в нашем насквозь прогнившем мире не любит хрустящие зелёные бумажки?  
*  
\- Эй, - хмурится Боб, просматривая дело нового пациента. - Ты не поверишь, - с непонятным выражением лица он поднимает на меня взгляд и смотрит так, что я начинаю чувствовать себя неприятно.  
\- Да? - хриплю я в ответ, скашивая взгляд на обыкновенную папку, в какие обычно мы подшиваем дела о пациентах.  
\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки, 25 лет. Утверждает, что на самом деле его зовут Сэм Винчестер, у него есть старший брат Дин, и что в эту реальность его отправил архангел Габриэль, потому что... эм... "они идиоты, и не ценят того, что у них есть, погребая себя под воспоминаниями прошлого"... В общем, это тебе, Миша.  
Боб вздыхает, вручает застывшему мне папку и выходит из кабинета, молчаливо разрешая остаться тут, чтобы прийти в себя....  
Я нашарил рукой стул и рухнул в него как подкошенный. В голове с сумасшедшей скоростью носились мысли, я пытался выдвинуть какую-нибудь теорию, за которую можно было бы уцепиться...  
Получалось у меня хреново. Неподвижно просидев на месте минут 20, я медленно встал и поплёлся в общий зал.  
*  
Я стоял перед углом, так, что меня не было видно из зала, но мне было видно всё, смотрел, как здоровяк сжимает в медвежьих объятиях моего пациента, и не понимал, что в таких случаях обычно чувствуют люди.  
Тут было два варианта - либо парни сходили с ума на пару, либо они действительно были грёбаными Винчестерами. Вариант с сумасшествием отпадал, потому что Дженсен сам признался, что первым делом нашёл человека, которым должен был быть его брат, и тот его послал, поскольку в реальной жизни они не пересекались. И что остаётся?..  
Когда я подхожу чуть ближе, меня замечают.  
\- Эй, Миша, иди к нам! - довольно машет рукой Дженсен, и приветливо отодвигает стул от небольшого столика. Чувствуя себя идиотом, под взглядом двух пар зелёных глаз я медленно сажусь на предложенное место.  
\- Миша Коллинз, - читает вслух моё имя с бейджика здоровяк, а потом начинает громко ржать. - Хорошо, что ты не актёр!  
Я чувствую себя как зритель в театре абсурда. Вроде бы я не имею никакого отношения к этим двум разным людям, каждого из которых увидел только здесь, но что-то тут не так. Что-то не сходится.   
Дженсен хмыкает, но тоже издаёт парочку смешков. Кажется, ему в кайф наблюдать за тем, как я растерян. Он заделался гроссмейстером, а я с роли кукловода внезапно переместился на роль ведомого.  
Я слишком долго работаю в психиатрии. Вполне закономерно, что я начал сходить с ума. Это так банально - врач поддался на ложь пациента и делит с ним одну палату, пытаясь отстоять право на кусочек выдуманного на двоих мира.   
Только теперь нас трое. И я действительно схожу с ума.  
Последнее, что я запомнил перед тем, как отключиться, встревоженный взгляд Дженсена Экклза.  
*  
\- Это всё бред, - неуверенно говорит Джейн.  
\- Ага, - флегматично поддакиваю я.  
\- Они или гении, или их воспитывал один и тот же псих, - раздражённо говорит Роджерс. Не может простить Дженсу того, что тот пытался избивать своего лечащего врача.  
\- Да уж, гении, одна извилина на двоих, - фыркает Боб, и по всей комнате отдыха раздаются смешки. Не ранее, чем сегодня, он так и заявил этим двум, на что Дженсен возмущённо ответил,   
у самого у тебя одна извилина на двоих!... ээ.. на одного!"  
\- Бля, такое чувство, что они реально пришли из другого мира, - грустно сказал я.  
\- Миша, мы все тут рационально мыслим. Даже чуточку шире, чем рационально, всё-таки мы психиатры. Если бы эти двое просто считали себя братьями - так скатертью дорога! Дружба навек, соседние дома, одинаковые газончики... Но эти двое считают себя охотниками за нечистью, Джаред сокрушается на тему того, что открыл последние врата и впустил в наш мир Люцифера, Дженсена мучают воспоминания о том, как он весело проводил время в Аду. И хуже всего то, что в реальной жизни они не пересекались, и тем не менее имеют идентичные ложные воспоминания о своей так называемой "настоящей" жизни, - злится Джейн. Ага. Я вот тоже злился на себя, когда понял, что так просто вылечить Дженсена не получится, а тут ещё один шизофреник с точно таким же психозом и миром, разделённым на двоих, и с совершенно идентичным рассказом о том, как он умудрился попасть в этот мир.  
\- Они не знали друг друга в реале, не переписывались в интернете. Они... слушайте, может, их загипнотизировал кто-то? - встрепенулся я, и даже приподнялся на локтях с дивана, на котором вальяжно развалился.  
\- Если бы всё было так просто... - вздыхает Роджерс. - Но идея не лишена смысла. Наверняка они где-нибудь пересекались, не зная ничего друг о друге, а потом просто сработала установка и бац! Вот тебе два новых шизика в наш грешный мир. Весело и быстро.  
\- Ага, особенно нам. Прямо тааак весело, - иронично протянул я. - Серьёзно, я уже начинаю верить в их вменяемость, даже пороги в доме обсыпал солью, потому что без этого моя воскресшая паранойя орёт страшным голосом.  
\- И не говори, - вздыхает Джейн. - У меня то же самое. Наслушаешься рассказов про то, как они вдвоём уничтожали призраков, оборотней, демонов, а потом всю ночь кошмары снятся. Я сама теперь кровать кругом соли обсыпаю, чтобы спалось спокойнее, и закупилась консервами, чтобы было что есть в случае нападения.  
Все синхронно вздыхают, я вновь падаю на диван и задумчиво рассматриваю потолок.  
\- Может, вы возьмёте их, а? - с надеждой тяну я. - Я таким темпом скоро споюсь с этими двумя, и буду уверен, что на самом деле я не Миша Коллинз, а их крылатый ангелочек в плащике.  
\- Учитывая то, что ты испытываешь странную слабость к тренчам и идиотским галстукам, ты меня уже нервируешь, - заявляет Джейн. - Эти двое постоянно говорят о неком Кастиэле, о том, что он вылитый ты, только ходит не в белом халате, а в бежевом тренче и костюме-тройке с очаровательным галстуком. Ещё пытались аккуратно выспрашивать, не делал ли ты чего-нибудь эдакого...  
\- Например? - оживился я.  
\- Ну, - вспоминает Джейн. - Не говорил ли ты так, будто родился в прошлом веке, не спрашивал ли ты об очевидных вещах, вроде того, как открываются дверные ручки, не исцелял ли ты людей прикосновением пальцев...  
\- Бля, я каким-то святым выхожу по их описанию.  
\- Ты выходишь ангелом, они все святые.  
\- Да, но, - закатываю я глаза. - Если судить по всё тому же описанию мира Винчестеров, ангелы у них там не пушистые и добрые, а настоящие крылатые задницы.  
\- Все, кроме Кастиэля, - отрезает Джейн. Внезапно Роджерс начинает неприлично громко ржать.  
\- Что?! - говорим мы одновременно и поворачиваемся в сторону Дэвида. Тот смеётся и отчаянно цепляется за кухонный стол, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Да нет, ничего, - выдавливает он из себя. - Просто представил, как вы сейчас бежите к Винчестерам и требуете, чтобы они предоставили вам живого ангела для... ну, для того, что вы сейчас делаете.  
\- Очень смешно, - фыркаю я. Потом с кряхтеньем встаю с дивана с сожалением думая, что скоро стукнет тридцатник, а мой нетронутый список "что я должен успеть до 30" всё так же сиротливо лежит в столе. Пойти, что ли, прыгнуть с парашютом?  
*  
\- Ага, - сосредоточенно киваю я.  
\- Ну, ещё ему нравится горячий шоколад, - продолжает перечислять привычки Кастиэля Дин на пару с Сэмом. Я старательно конспектирую все их высказывания, чтобы обдумать на досуге.  
\- Он ненавидит гамбургеры, - говорит шизофреник Джаред.  
\- Если бы ты сожрал сотню гамбургеров за несколько часов ты бы тоже их ненавидел! - возмущается Дженс.  
\- Он ангел! - обиженно говорит Джаред - Ангелы не едят мясо. Они вегетарианцы!  
\- Да твою мать, Сэм, сколько вообще ангелов спускалось на Землю?! А сколько из них на Земле оставались? Между прочим, Анна с удовольствием уплетала стейк!  
\- Она тогда не помнила того, что была ангелом!!!  
\- Знаешь, так и про Каса можно сказать, что он ел мясо только потому, что этого жаждал Джимми Новак, а голод подкрутил пару вентилей в его восприятии мира!!!  
\- О, ну да, ты всё ещё обижаешься на то, что вместо того, чтобы спасать тебя, он давился сырым фаршем, утоляя свой голод!  
\- Да, я злюсь! Он ангел!!! Так какого хрена ему фарш был важнее меня?!  
\- Да?! А когда мы тонули в той речке, не ты ли бросился спасать Импалу, а не собственного брата?!  
\- ЧТО?! Да это вообще другое, ты нифига не понимаешь!!!  
Я устало потёр виски и вышел из палаты. Воссоединение братьев проходило шумно, громко и скандально. Выяснив, что им не выбраться из чужого мира без помощи ангелов, они начали припоминать друг другу все грешки и с удовольствием извещали больницу о том, какие же они оба моральные уроды.  
От этих споров не было никакого толку. Точнее, они наглядно показывали, что они действительно являлись братьями, что знали друг друга кучу лет, и что воспоминания у них одни на двоих. Не то, что бы... Да ладно, это серьёзно напрягало. Я уже давно смирился с тем, что их случай действительно безнадёжен. Я не мог воспринимать их иначе, как и другие врачи, и мы бы давно их выпустили и пинками под зад прогнали из больницы - чтобы восстановить привычную картину мира, в которой нет двух идиотов-братьев, конца света и прочей сверхъестественной дряни. Но они отказывались. Да что там, прямым текстом заявляли, что с радостью убрались бы отсюда, но они понятия не имеют, как возвращаться обратно, и что без меня они никуда не уйдут.  
Мой мир рушился у меня на глазах. Я знал, что если задумаюсь над тем, что происходит, я обязательно сойду с ума, и всё, что мне оставалось, это плыть по течению, не осмысливая отрезок жизни после встречи с этими пациентами.  
И в то же время, я не мог отказаться от того, чтобы приходить на работу снова и снова, чтобы услышать очередную порцию лжи и яда. Они выжигали меня изнутри своей правдой, моя душа корчилась в агонии, жар был невыносим. Я чувствовал, что ещё чуть-чуть, и что-то произойдёт, неважно что, но оно сломит меня окончательно. Я никогда больше не буду тем человеком, которым был. Было лишь странно, что пытки начались с появлением второго представителя другого мира.  
*  
\- Ты веришь в Бога?  
\- Предпочитаю рассчитывать на себя, - пожал плечами я. Падалеки развлекался где-то отдельно, и мы с Дженсеном играли в подкидного дурака. - Хотя, если припрёт, то помолюсь, конечно.  
\- Припрёт? - кидает на меня быстрый взгляд Дженс.  
\- Ну да. Знаешь, когда хреново и ничего не помогает, или иногда от сильного шока я начинаю молиться и просить... чего-то. Не знаю, я обычно в таких ситуациях настолько не в себе, что обычно потом не помню, чего я собственно просил. Но успокоиться помогает. Почти как секс, - ухмыляюсь я. И заодно вспоминаю, что последний раз у меня был 4 месяца назад, перед тем как я расстался со своей девушкой.   
Мы с ней не сходились во взглядах. Она хотела жить на Багамах, а моих денег хватало максимум на небольшую квартирку на окраинах Нью-Йорка, что было даже круто, но она не оценила, а я и не держал. Всё равно мне нравилась моя клиника, мои пациенты и моя работа. Я не собирался менять свою размеренную жизнь по прихоти стервозной бабы, которая встречалась со мной исключительно по эстетическим соображениям.  
\- Знал я одного чувака, для которого "помолиться" было так же круто, как секс, - бормочет себе под нос Дженсен, и кончики его ушей краснеют.  
\- Знаешь, я могу сказать, что он идиот. Конечно, некоторые вещи могут быть круче секса, например когда ты выигрываешь чек на миллион долларов, или классная тачка, но молитвы, - я кривлюсь так, будто мне предложили съесть лимон. - Это кошмар. Он либо девственник, либо голубой, не осознающий своей ориентации.  
\- Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь, - Экклз краснеет ещё сильнее, опускает взгляд. Я снова пожимаю плечами.  
\- Да есть такие родители, которые сдают в клинику детей с неправильной ориентацией. Обычно мы с ними проводим личные беседы, успокаиваем, говоря что на самом деле это нормально. 7 процентов животных устраивают гнёзда, семьи с особями того же пола. Человек же на самом деле бисексуален, просто некоторые сознательно гасят в себе тягу к своему полу, а некоторые наоборот, в своё время прошляпили шанс устроить нормальные отношения и теперь им хочется такого странного союза. Но обычно это просто тяга к экспериментам. Чаще всего с парнями такие беседы провожу я, - я улыбаюсь и негромко посмеиваюсь, когда вспоминаю растерянные взгляды молодых людей в возрасте от 15-ти до 20-ти. Без ложной скромности - природа наделила меня и обаянием, и чувством юмора, и красотой. Добавить к этому профессиональные таланты - и перед вами выдающийся, знаменитый в узком кругу врач, возвращающий людей в наш грешный мир.  
И вообще, обычно я звонил своим знакомым геям, чтобы они забирали несчастных детей, которых родители выгоняли из дома, или родители которых отказывались от "дьявольских отродий". В моей телефонной книжке 18 номеров таких странных бывших пациентов. За 6 лет практики - довольно много. Получалось, что в среднем в год появлялось трое несчастных, потерянных детей, помогать которым я считал своим долгом.  
\- Ага. Поэтому мне понадобилось всего 15 минут, чтобы смириться тем, что мне понравился мужчина. Психиатрия, это такая вещь... делает психику не просто гибкой - ты очень быстро ассимилируешься с основной массой. Половина персонала - настоящие придурки, по которым плачут койки в нашей клинике. Но ничего, живут как-то.  
\- Ты гей?!  
\- Ты проиграл, смотри-ка! Мне в первый раз повезло! - обрадовался я.  
\- Миша, тебе что, нравятся му...  
\- ЭЙ, КОЛЛИНЗ, К ТЕБЕ БРАТ ПРИЕХАЛ!!! - заорал Гарольд, наш санитар, врываясь в палату.  
\- Бля! Не пускайте его на порог!!! - вскочил я на ноги, испуганно врезавшись в вешалку в попытке добраться до двери.  
\- Поздно, он уже прорвался, - замогильным голосом возвестил Гарольд мне в спину, потому как я рванул в сторону выхода, пытаясь предотвратить разрушения...  
\- Миииииииша, солнышко моё ненагляяяяяяядноеееее! - радостно завыл Саша. По траектории разрушений можно было понять, где он только что прошёл - мат с общего холла, кабинета архива, раскиданные по коридору дела пациентов клиники....  
\- Саша, я же просил... - я с тоскою оглядел коридор. Иногда мне кажется, что знают меня исключительно из-за необычности брата. Он имел какую-то потустороннюю, сверхъестественную способность разрушать всё в радиусе 17-ти метров от себя. Его друзья, такие же странные, как и он сам, засекали результат. Я удивился - последний раз я замерял диапазон разрушений на двадцатидвухлетие брата, когда он закончил изучать в университете архитектуру, и этот самый диапазон разрушений составлял всего 12 метров. Как он умудрился за 3 года увеличить диапазон этого... этого идиотского дара на 5 метров?!  
\- Ну прости, прости, - он бросается мне на шею, крепко обнимая. Я неловко хлопаю его по спине, его куртка слегка промокшая.  
\- Там дождь идёт? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Да не, так, накрапывает немного. Меня просто раздражает такой дождь, ты же знаешь. Вот и заскочил в клинику. Видел одного забавного психа - выглядит как медведь, вот такоооого большого роста! - Саша встаёт на цыпочки и тянет руку вверх. Я смеюсь над его непосредственностью, беру под локоть и мы медленно идём в сторону выхода.  
\- Не преувеличивай, у нас таких нет.  
\- Да, но он точно выше тебя, а ты коротышка.  
\- На себя посмотри! Ты вообще ещё меньше меня!  
\- А Лейла говорит, что она меня любит за мой рост.  
\- Ах да, Лейла. Сколько в этом чудесном имени звучит обожания....  
\- Тебе просто завидно! Лейла классная, и я классный. Ты тоже классный, так что не волнуйся, у тебя тоже будет девушка.  
Я ничего не ответил - забирался в машину. Грустно подумалось, что с моей профессией вряд ли девушки захотят связать со мной жизнь. К тому же мне нравился сейчас мужчина...  
*  
На выходные я решился - позвонил своему лучшему другу и печально спросил, не найдётся ли у него немного времени для того, чтобы выслушать бедного несчастного меня? Я сделал это не смотря на то, что Гейб был настоящим козлом и придурком. Его шутки были скорее злыми, чем смешными, он владел сетью ночных клубов, был неприлично богат и тоннами пожирал сладости. Я не представляю, как мы с ним смогли подружиться.   
Встретились мы на университетской вечеринке, на которую меня пригласил Саша. У него вообще была куча друзей и знакомых, несмотря на свой дурацкий дар. Наверное, именно благодаря ему он и познакомился с Гейбом - тот просто обожал дурацкие розыгрыши, а способности брата открывали такие границы воображению...  
В общем, если говорить кратко, то нас представил друг другу Саша, а потом мы вдвоём упились в хлам и пошли бузить в городе. Это было примерно как в недавно вышедшем на экраны Мальчишнике в Вегасе - я не помнил ничего из того, что мы делали, но судя по тому, что мы узнавали, повеселились мы знатно. Прямо хоть заводи на самого себя дело в психушке - то, что мы творили, достойно увековечивания в архивах приюта для душевнобольных имени святого Михаила.  
И вот я, развалившись на диване, меланхолично смотрел на Гейба, который в это время развалился на кресле и с сосредоточенным выражением лица грыз шоколадку.  
\- Так, давай ещё раз. Ты...  
\- ...влюбился в своего пациента, страдающего острым параноидальным психозом вкупе с нарциссизмом и религиозным неврозом.  
\- Ты...  
\- Точно влюбился? Да хер его знает. Просто... ну, нравится он мне. Поймал себя на том, что перед тем, как прийти к нему, минут по 15 верчусь перед зеркалом.  
\- Ты постоянно крутишься перед зеркалом...  
\- ...потому что красив, сексуален и вообще восхитителен. Спасибо, Гейб, но я и так это знал, мог бы не говорить, - я неуклюже попытался сесть на диване. - Но он мне всё равно нравится. Есть в нём что-то такое, знаешь... Про таких людей обычно говорят "валить и трахать". Вот и я бы с удовольствием повалил Дина и...  
\- Дина? - быстро, удивлённо переспросил Гейб. - Подожди, я понял, что он мужик, и что это и есть проблема, но ты же сказал, что его зовут?....  
Он сразу услышал мою оговорку, и я вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым за... за то, что.... блин, я не виноват!!!  
\- Ну, не Дина, это его альтер-эго, на самом деле он Дженсен Росс Экклз, ему 23, закончил Стэнфорд, выучился на экономиста, и даже успел год проработать в довольно уважаемой фирме, пока не слетел с катушек. Когда я его вылечу, затребую долг жизни, куплю билет на Фиджи и мы будем...  
Я заткнулся, потому что не знал, что я буду делать с Дженсеном на этих самых Фиджи. Не знаю, действительно ли я его любил, но когда я был не на работе, я обычно предавался либо меланхоличным, либо слишком развратным мыслям о том, что можно делать вдвоём в запертой комнате. Чаще всего конечно мои фантазии скатывались куда-то на уровень порно, но иногда я просто представлял, как мы живём в одном доме, гуляем по парку развлечений, рыбачим, в конце-то концов.  
\- Тут тебе не Гарри Поттер, - нервно фыркает Гейб.  
\- А жаль, - меланхолично говорю я, снова уставившись в потолок.  
Помолчав так несколько секунд, я закрыл глаза, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивой головной боли.  
\- Мне хреново, Гейб. Ещё чуть-чуть, и будет взрыв. Мне сейчас даже дышать тяжело - словно что-то мешает. К тому же, не хватало мне одной параноидальной шизофрении, так ещё второй заявился, при этом, - я поморщился как от зубной боли, - их миры одинаковые. Идентичные. Ты понимаешь, что это за хрень? У нас никто нихера не понимает. Этот самый Джаред Тристан Падалеки, возомнивший себя Сэмом Винчестером, ещё 3 недели назад жил в кукольном домике со своей красавицей женой, занимался адвокатской практикой и ничего. Не знал. Про Дина... то есть, Дженсена. Блять!!!  
Я вскочил с дивана, наворачивая по комнате круги и вцепившись себе в волосы.  
\- Я схожу с ума, Гейб! Я начинаю ассимилироваться в шизофрении Дженсена, а с появлением Джареда всё стало ещё хуже!!! У меня постоянно болит голова, эти странные сны о том, чего никогда не было... Я даже соль на пороге насыпал - видел?! От грёбаных несуществующих демонов, призраков и прочей сверхъестественной дряни!!! Господи, я так больше не могу! Господи, Господи, Господи боже мой, помоги, ты же мой отец, так помоги мне, помоги, помоги!!!  
Меня крепко обняли и притянули к себе, потом медленно повели к дивану. Я задыхался от всего того, что навалилось разом, судорожно вспоминал, как нужно дышать, и вжимался в чужое тело. Меня трясло, в уши словно забилась вата, и я истерил, выл, пытался сжаться в комочек, чтобы стать незаметнее. И сквозь это сплошное безумие было так хорошо ощущать чужие тёплые прикосновения, и комплименты моей дурацкой причёске, глупые несбыточные обещания о несуществующих вещах....  
Почему-то иногда мне казалось, что Гейб был мне ближе собственного брата.  
*  
После взрывов всегда было хорошо. Классно, великолепно, легко. Поэтому, насвистывая незатейливый мотивчик, я спускался с квартиры вниз, на стоянку, чтобы буквально через несколько минут начать рулить на работу.  
\- О, чёрт, Миша, СТОЙ!!! - заорал Гейб сверху, выбегая на площадку в одних трусах. - Подожди!!! Я с тобой поеду, дай мне 15 минут! Нет, десять!!! Короче, жди меня!  
Я пожал плечами и решил, что уж 15-20 минут подождать точно смогу.  
*  
\- Я ненавижу красный цвет! - первым делом сообщил мне Гейб, захлопывая дверцу моей малышки. Я оскорблённо хмыкнул.   
\- Между прочим...  
\- Да-да-да, - недовольно перебил меня Трикстер. - Красный цвет подсознательно вызывает страх, красные машины по статистике меньше попадают в аварии, красным машинам уступают дорогу... Нет, ты пойми, Миша, я против твоей машины ничего не имею. Но меня просто ВЫБЕШИВАЕТ это кислотный красный цвет!!! Ты что, не мог подобрать какой-нибудь... тёмно-красный? Или бордовый? Да хоть розовый! Но не этот кислотный...  
\- Бла, бла, бла. Бла-бла-бла? Бла-бла-бла-бла-бла!  
\- Я такого не говорил!  
\- Зато я так слышал, - я закатил глаза и вырулил на резком повороте, вызвав поток отборного мата. Ах, музыка для моих ушей!  
\- Ты козёл, Миша.  
\- Спасибо, сладкий! - подмигнул я Гейбу.  
\- Ты меня используешь! - воодушевлённо заявил Трикстер, довольно сложив руки на груди.  
\- Прости, зайчонок! Хочешь, я угощу тебя шикарным ужином? - я многозначительно окинул взглядом Гейба. - Ты, я, столик при свечах, шикарный ужин, великолепное вино.... и ярко-красные простыни будут ждать нас в конце вечера!  
Мы переглянулись и заржали как лошади, стуча по панели руками и закрывая покрасневшие лица.  
\- Чёрт, не угробь нас, шутник хренов! - отсмеявшись, заявил Гейб. - Веди аккуратнее. Не хочу бесславно погибнуть в машине такого идиотского цвета.  
Я весело фыркнул, но послушно стал вглядываться в дорогу внимательнее. Статистика статистикой, но всё же стоит довериться не только слепому случаю.  
*  
\- Значит...  
\- Друг.  
Я чувствовал себя идиотом, представляя двум шизофреникам Винчестерам Гейба. Просто Гейба. За столько лет дружбы что я и узнал, так это то, как Гейб ненавидит своё полное имя.   
\- Его зовут Габриэль Фидтцзжеральд.   
\- Да, но фамилия меня бесит так же, как и полное имя, - фыркает Гейб, пиная меня в колено. - Не знаю, как ты её узнал, но говорю сразу и всем здесь присутствующим - забудьте её как страшный сон! И зовите меня просто - повелитель... Ауч!  
\- Он хотел сказать Трикстер. Это...  
\- Фамилия матери, - подхватил Гейб. - Она, знаете ли, понимала, что я вообще-то человек, и что жить мне с идиотским именем всю жизнь.   
\- У тебя нормальное имя, Гейб, - мученически говорю я.  
\- Ну да, МИША, по сравнению с твоим моё просто образец нормальности... не учитывая того, что оно женское!!!  
\- Господи, подумаешь, женское имя?! Сотни мужиков живут с женскими именами!  
\- Да, но не все так ослепительно прекрасны, как я!  
\- Ты не можешь мне простить те ярко-красные простыни после романтического ужина?!  
\- Я ненавижу красный цвет!!!  
\- Но розы были бордовыми, а не красными!!!  
\- Зато свечи и скатерть были красными!!!  
\- Но ужин был классным!!!  
\- А ярко-красные простыни были чудовищными! Отвратительными! И безвкусными!  
Я закрыл лицо руками, чтобы не рассмеяться и хоть чуть-чуть успокоиться.  
\- У меня отличное чувство вкуса, - сказал я, покраснев до кончиков ушей. - Да. Классное.  
\- Скажи это своей коллекции бежевых плащей, - бурчит рядом Гейб. - Не понимаю, как можно сидеть и пя... ауч!!!  
\- Ещё одно слово, и все присутствующие узнают твой страшный маленький секретик.  
\- Как будто о нём хоть кто-нибудь не знает, - закатывает глаза Гейб, но благоразумно не заканчивает предложение.  
Под пристальными взглядами Падалеки и Экклза, которые они переводят то на меня, то на Гейба, я чувствую себя неудобно и странно. Как будто только что совершил ошибку. Но где? Как? Когда?  
И почему взгляд Дженсена на меня становится таким отчаянным?  
*  
\- Эй, Миша, - дёргает меня за край больничного халата Гейб. И смотрит так... так серьёзно, пугающе. - Я могу ведь поговорить с этими двумя наедине?  
Я испытываю странное иррациональное чувство паники. О чём он хочет поговорить? Это не опасно? Он же не будет устраивать свои дурацкие шуточки в клинике для душевнобольных? Они же грёбаные психи - что-то щёлкнет в голове, и на руках останется труп моего лучшего друга. И никого не обвинишь - это психушка, клиника для душевнобольных, мать твою!..  
\- Конечно, - мягко улыбаюсь я Гейбу, пряча свои панические мысли как можно глубже. - Только! - тут же угрожающе хмурю брови. - Никаких! Повторяю - никаких дурацких шуточек!!! Мне тут ещё, знаешь ли, работать.  
\- Ясно, ясно, - смёется Гейб и поднимает руки вверх. - Клянусь отцом, убивать и пытать я твоих Винчестеров не буду. А вот на счёт остального...  
\- Гейб!!!  
\- Ладно! Так и быть, постараюсь ничего не делать! - закатывает глаза мой лучший друг и вприпрыжку бежит в сторону палаты Дженса. А это значит, что можно начинать волноваться.  
Я, коварно улыбнувшись и перехватив поудобнее дело новенького психа в нашем дурдоме, осторожно последовал за ним.  
*  
\- ...и ты не смог следовать даже таким простым правилам игры! - шипел на Дженсена мой... друг?  
Я сидел на полу у стены, под окнами в палату Дженсена Росса Экклза, и не мог ничего понять. Я отказывался воспринимать то, что происходило сейчас там.  
\- Ты отправил меня сюда со словами "чтоб ты сдох там от скуки!", а теперь говоришь, что я не выполнял условия игры? - насмешливо, если так можно было сделать, будучи пришпиленным к стене, сипел Дженсен... или всё-таки Дин? - Может быть, стоило быть чуточку умнее и дать более подробные инструкции?  
\- Из-за тебя он вспоминает. Тебе этого так хочется, да, Дин? - холодно говорит Гейб. Раздаётся звук падающего тела, и не надо гадать о том, кто сейчас заходится в кашле и судорожно пытается глотнуть воздуха.  
\- Может, - продолжает Гейб, - ты и считаешь меня ублюдком. Но Кас мой брат. Младший, тот, о котором нужно заботиться, кого нужно воспитывать и помогать тогда, когда он совершает ошибки.. И знаешь.. мне действительно нравится то, каким он вырос здесь! Без этих ангельских заморочек о том, что хорошо, а что плохо. Он человек по праву рождения. Он пьёт, трахается, лжёт, не выполняет обещания... А ещё наконец-то научился улыбаться. Понимает, что такое настоящая семья. И делает реально полезную работу, а не тренькает на арфе, сидя на облачке и рассуждая о том, что хорошо, а что плохо!  
\- Ты...  
\- Что я? Дал ему шанс на нормальную жизнь? Позволил ему наконец понять, что такое свобода воли? Свобода выбора? Дал ему шанс прожить жизнь так, как он всегда этого хотел? Ему и без тебя было хорошо, но ты снова всё испоганил, Винчестер! Тебе так хотелось правил? Так вот они - держись подальше от моего брата, и не смей рассказывать ему о том, кем он был до рождения!!! - рявкает Гейб, и, громко шагая от злости, приближается к выходу из палаты. Я на карачках ползу в сторону выхода, туда, где есть угол, за который можно завернуть, спрятаться, обдумать всё услышанное...  
\- Да, но.. - раздаётся тихое за моей спиной. - Я люблю его...  
Что отвечает на это Гейб я уже не слышал. Я страстно благодарил Бога за то, что у меня появилось время, чтобы оттуда сбежать. А уж обдумывать всё услышанное я буду где-нибудь в безопасном месте...  
*  
\- Миша?  
Я вздрогнул, и чашка выпала из рук. Немного чая выплеснулось на джинсы, но всё равно я взвыл от боли.  
\- Твою мать, Гейб! Сколько раз я говорил - не подкрадывайся ко мне, когда я думаю!!! - орал я, поспешно стягивая с себя штаны. Благо, в шкафу в ординаторской у каждого врача есть сменная одежда на случай, если придётся оставаться здесь дольше, чем на рабочие сутки.  
\- Ну прости, прости, - скучающе говорит он, плюхается на стул и с интересом смотрит на то, как я прыгаю на одной ноге, пытаясь стянуть с себя эти долбанные узкие джинсы. Какого хрена, спрашивается, я их одевал, если тот, кому предназначалось любоваться моей задницей не может этого делать из-за того, что врач не может заявиться к пациенту без грёбаного халата?!?!  
\- Блять!!! - заорал я от злости.  
\- Что? - с любопытством спрашивает Гейб.  
\- Да ничего! - опять кричу я. - Я запрещаю себе думать об этом, но бессознательно делаю всё, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание!!! Я пытаюсь его вылечить, а в итоге сам поддаюсь на его ложь!!! Вместо того, чтобы работать, я часы просиживаю вместе с ним, потому что... да, блять, всё по тому же!!! Потому что он смотрит на меня этим своим взглядом, будто я самое лучшее и светлое, что было в его жизни!!! Потому что у него зелёные глаза!!!  
\- При чём здесь это? - растерянно и тихо говорит Гейб. Я выпрямляюсь с мокрыми джинсами в руках, прикусываю губу, смотрю в пол. Наверняка я смотрюсь глупо в одном халате, с голыми ногами, переминаясь с ноги на ногу из-за холодного пола...  
Мне нельзя сейчас думать о том, что я услышал полчаса назад в палате Дженсена. Я обдумаю это, когда приеду домой. И Гейб - это Гейб, мой лучший друг, которого я знаю уже 5 лет!!! Я не могу ему врать, никогда не получалось. Ведь всё равно, если верить его словам, я его младший брат...  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо ответил я. - Просто... у него красивые глаза. И улыбка. И вообще он весь будто светится, и й.. я не знаю, что я тогда вижу, но... мне иногда кажется, что я смотрю на его душу, а она... она чудесная, - я поднимаю взгляд и смотрю на Гейба, и мне сейчас так грустно, так тоскливо...  
\- Эм, - говорит Гейб. - Может, оденешься уже?  
Я смаргиваю, и наваждение исчезает. Я вздыхаю, отмахиваясь от глупых мыслей о Дине-тире-Дженсене, и начинаю сосредоточенно копаться в шкафу. Где-то у меня здесь завалялись отличные чёрные рваные джинсы...  
*  
\- Никогда не понимал твою тягу к эксгибиционизму, - бормочу я, закрывая глаза руками, как в детском саду.   
\- За столько лет мог бы уже привыкнуть, - фыркает Роджерс, вальяжно развалившись в кресле в трусах и носках.  
\- Я привык, - возражаю я, на ощупь двигаясь по ординаторской. - ... Ай, блять!... Я просто верю в то, что если долго буду на тебя смотреть, я ослепну. И знаешь, я не могу лишить этого мира своих прекрасных синих глаз. Они успокаивают моих пациентов, и девушки на них западают... - мечтательно тяну я.  
\- Не только девушки, - тихо говорит себе под нос Роджерс.  
\- Что? - громко переспрашиваю я.  
\- Ничего-ничего! - поспешно отнекивается Роджерс. Раздаётся шелест бумаги и я догадываюсь, что он листает газету.   
\- Что новенького?  
\- "Языческий праздник солнца - возродим традиции нашего города!"  
\- Да ты гонишь! - восхитился я. - И что это за газета такая? "Как стать сумасшедшим за 10 дней: краткое пособие"? Или кто-то наконец догадался выпускать альманах для психушек?  
\- Круче - это наш мэр выделывается. Так... ага, вот: "пусть наш город и не такой большой, как Нью-Йорк или Канзас...  
\- Он вообще знает, что Канзас - это штат?  
\- Врят ли. К тому же, в Америке куча городов. Вот выдумаю я какой-нибудь Вероновилль, а он где-нибудь у нас в Иллинойсе существует. И что? Ты лучше слушай, что он пишет дальше: "...и в этот день ангелы спускались с небес..."  
Я непроизвольно вздрогнул и обернулся в сторону Роджерса, впрочем, чтобы тут же с диким воплем закрыть глаза. Тот только засмеялся на это моё маленькое выступление.  
\- Да-да, прямо как евангелие от Чака про братьев Винчестеров. Ангелы, демоны, призраки... вот, слушай ещё: "и получив благословение для нашего города, мы ни в чём не будем нуждаться..."  
\- Хм... - задумчиво протянул я. - Вроде, у Дженсена была история на эту тему. Только там поклонялись норвежскому богу плодородия. Ах да, кстати, там этому божку приносились жертвы. Как думаешь, здесь тот же принцип?  
Роджерс тяжело вздохнул и... почесался? По крайней мере звук был по...  
\- Валил бы ты домой, Коллинз, - посоветовал Роджерс. Я криво ухмыльнулся и сказал в ответ:  
\- Сейчас, только тренч захвачу.  
А после я действительно пошёл домой. Сегодня случилось что-то, что мне нужно обдумать.  
*  
Я лежал на диване в гостиной и бессмысленно пялился в потолок. Мне нужно было попытаться осмыслить и проанализировать весь этот странный, сумасшедший диалог, но у меня не получалось. Сейчас, когда не надо было волноваться о том, что меня поймают на подслушивании, или на том, что я что-то знаю, в голове раз за разом прокручивалась последняя услышанная фраза.  
"Да, но... я люблю его... люблю его... люблю... люб-лю..."  
Я был смущён. Не словами даже, а интонациями. Этой мягкой, чарующей нежностью, уверенностью в собственных словах. Словно он любил меня так давно, что уже не сомневается в своих чувствах, уже сотни, или вероятнее десятки раз проверял эти чувства на крепкость и... и принял их. Вот так, просто, безоговорочно поверил в то, что влюбился в мужика старше себя, пусть и такого симпатичного как я.   
Я же... я...  
Я - это я. Нужно было думать объективно. А объективность заключалась в том, что в первый раз я увидел Дженсена 5 месяцев назад. Понравился он мне на той, первой неделе, когда меня назначили его лечащим врачом. Как сексуальный объект я начал воспринимать Дженсена... когда? Когда-когда-когда-когда? Когда это произошло? Разве не....   
Чёрт. Я не могу вспомнить. Такое ощущение, что я знал его всю свою жизнь, и любил столько же... Если то, что я чувствую, можно назвать любовью.  
Вечная тема для размышлений "люблю или нет?". Почти как Шекспировское "быть или не быть?". Только от того, что эта тема так замусолена, мне не легче.   
Я уверен только в одном - жизнь дерьмо. Поэтому осталось найти подвох во всей этой ситуации, чтобы почувствовать себя увереннее.  
*  
\- Миша, посмотри, - протягивает мне диск притихшая Сидни. Старательно отводит взгляд, рассматривает свои ногти. Я сразу понимаю, что что-то не так. Опускаю взгляд - с обложки на меня смотрят Дженсен и Джаред, по верху идёт строчка "Сверхъестественное".   
Я понятия не имею, что сейчас происходит.  
\- Посмотри, - говорит Сидни и поджимает губы. - Мне подруга посоветовала этот сериал. Сказала, что главные герои, ну... такие сексуальные мачо, мечта любой девчонки. Ну и сюжет заодно интересный. Вчера занесла диск и... вот. Ты сам посмотри, поймёшь сразу, всё.  
Я вздыхаю, резко разворачиваюсь и иду к себе в кабинет. Мне нужно.... мне просто нужно.  
*  
\- Это не я, - резко, обрубая слова говорит Дженсен. От злости, ярости, того и другого - глаза сверкают, губы сжимаются в тонкую полоску, а руки перекручивают маленькое полотенце для рук. - Это. Не я.  
Во мне горит чувство иррациональной обиды. Будто меня обманули - дали интересную новую задачку, а ответ на неё вдруг оказался таким простым и нелепым...  
Но я подслушал кое-что. И теперь, почти так же сильно, в душе горит страх и надежда на лучший исход. Я кусаю губы, смотрю в пол - веду себя не как врач, скорее, как друг, довольно близкий, который позволяет себе немного вольностей.  
\- Дженсен, - неуверенно начинаю я. Снова прикусив губу, и склоняя голову ещё ниже, уже тише говорю: - Дин...   
Он вскидывается, но не приближается - у него явно какой-то пунктик на счёт нарушения личного пространства, - только нерешительно переминается с ноги на ногу около кровати. Я поджимаю губы, провожу рукой по волосам, привычным жестом пытаясь их пригладить, потом смотрю прямо в эти красивые зелёные глаза. Вот, если посмотреть чуть дольше, я начинаю видеть, как глаза начинают сиять, наливаются цветом, нестерпимо ярким. И как мягко вдруг светится его кожа, как соблазнительно смотрятся трещинки на обветренных губах, как он сам, весь, источает ярчайший спектр эмоций. И все они - настолько яркие, невинные и чистые, что меня сбивает с ног, дезориентирует в пространстве нахождение рядом Дженсеном Экклзом... то есть Дином Винчестером.  
\- Ты говорил, что в любой момент можешь убежать отсюда, так? - спокойно говорю я, начиная рассматривать руки. Так спокойнее, так я не попадаю под обаяние этого молодого человека, так я могу мыслить трезво.  
\- Могу, - соглашается он.  
\- Не то, чтобы мне не нравился твой брат, - говорю я с сомнением. - Просто ты - это ты. А он... он это он. Он непонятный, странный и страшный... Через 5 дней - буду ждать вас на стоянке в отеле Ридройс. Оставаться здесь или сбегать сразу - решайте сами.  
Я разворачиваюсь, чтобы уйти, но не успеваю сделать и шага - Дженсен, - или Дин, теперь всё так перепуталось, что не удивлюсь, если мне выделят соседнюю с ним палату, - хватает меня под локоть. Сильные пальцы сжимают руку аккуратно, но в то же время я понимаю, что из такого захвата вырваться будет непросто. Он тянет на себя, и я разворачиваюсь, чтобы тут же оказаться совсем близко, напротив. Теперь, когда мы рядом, разница в росте, при обычных обстоятельствах совсем незаметная, заставляет меня чуть приподнять голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза. Он растерян - кажется, сам от себя не ожидал такого. Я тоже сбит с толку. Что непонятного было в моих словах? Или он не рад, что я поверил ему, что помогу ему убраться к себе домой?..  
Я не сразу понимаю, что произошло. Он вдруг приближается, чуть наклоняет голову и... целует меня? На губах ощущение тепла, кончики пальцев покалывает. Я цепляюсь за его больничную робу, отчаянно жмурюсь и приоткрываю губы, разрешая продолжать. Дженсен, или Дин, замирает на мгновение, а потом...  
О боже, боже, боже!!!...  
Меня захлёстывает разноцветный вихрь эмоций, сбивает с ног вся любовь, нежность и отчаянная радость, не мои, чужие. Я уже начал потихоньку сползать вниз, но меня поддержали, прижали к себе, и от этого ощущения возросли в геометрической прогрессии.   
Когда Дин отрывается от меня, я всё-таки сползаю на пол. Я ошарашен, ничего не понимаю, и смотрю на Экклза осоловелым взглядом. Не совсем осознавая себя, я попытался встать. Дженсен помог, но прикосновение к чужой коже прошило новым зарядом удовольствия. Я не сдержал удивлённого возгласа:  
\- Мать твою! Что за хрень?!  
Дженсен смотрел на меня так же непонимающе, правда, не напоминал пьяницу в крайней степени опьянения, но всё равно...  
\- Так... Запомнил? Через 5 дней, стоянка Ридройса, красная шевроле, мимо не пройдёшь. Она у меня... - я нервно хмыкаю и улыбаюсь, - прямо-таки кричит о том, что принадлежит сумасшедшему придурку.  
И пока мне ничего не сказали в ответ, шарю рукой за спиной, чтобы через несколько секунд найти дверную ручку.   
Вываливаясь из палаты, я только и мог мечтать о тихом спокойном месте, где всё, что сейчас случилось, можно бы было обдумать.  
*  
Чёрт.  
Это было единственной и простой понятной мыслью во всём дурдоме, что творился вокруг меня.  
Я находился в своём кабинете - сложил руки на столе, опустил на них голову, закрыл глаза.  
Может, если поспать, всё придёт в норму? Не будет этого наваждения, не будет этой сводящей с ума дисгармонии чувств, не будет всей этой ситуации, в которой я ощущаю себя загнанным в угол зверем.  
В последние дни мне снится, что я летаю. Не просто летаю - у меня шикарные белоснежные крылья, и я лечу так быстро, что для того, чтобы добраться с одного конца Штатов до другого, я трачу всего несколько секунд... Ну, может, больше, и я преувеличил, но ощущения именно такие.   
Пока что это просто полёты, и иногда идиотские мысли о вполне себе нормальных привычных вещах. Только не в таком ракурсе, в каком думают о них обычные люди, вроде "о, классная тетрадка. Мне как раз нужна на работу для чего-то". Мысль скорее похожа на "что это за штука? Как она открывается? Что с ней делать? Она что, пустая внутри? Но тогда для чего она нужна?". Это ли не сумасшествие?   
Мне нравится быть человеком. Я не хочу думать о том, кто я на самом деле... если, конечно, это всё правда, и я не слетел с катушек. Что, кстати, вполне закономерно - столько лет лечить психов. Когда-нибудь это должно было произойти!!! Но...  
Мне страшно оттого, что я должно быть знаю ответ. Но пока во мне есть на это силы, я буду отрицать правду до самого конца.   
Я задумал немыслимое, невероятное и отдающее криминальщиной дельце. И что мне теперь делать?...  
Ответ может быть только один. Развлекайся, Коллинз. Потому что это твои последние деньки в этом чёртовом Аду.   
*  
\- Блять! - мой голос сорвался на визг, когда, чихнув в СВОЕЙ квартире, я услышал в ответ вежливое "будь здоров". Воистину - не так страшно идти ночью по тёмному лесу, как услышать "будь здоров" в своей собственной пустой квартире...  
По крайней мере, для меня точно. Я захлебнулся собственным вдохом, схватился за сердце и резко развернулся. Попытался что-то сказать - не получилось, голос отказал...  
Вот чёрт. Даром, что столько лет работаю в психушке. ТАКИХ приколов я никому не прощаю.  
\- Вон, - прошептал я, смотря на Гейба и пытаясь отдышаться. Получалось плохо.  
\- Ээ, - озадаченно протянул Гейб. - Я думал, ты помнишь. Вторник, вечер, клуб "Фиджи" и твои любимые коктейли махито с мятой и лаймом. Ты что забыл?  
Я закрываю лицо руками и потихоньку сползаю по стеночке.   
\- Я чуть не сдох от страха, - глухо говорю я. Раздаются шаги, и со мной рядом опускается Трикстер.  
\- Прости, - флегматично говорит он. - Не думал, что ты так... испугаешься.  
\- Что?! - вскидываюсь я. - А ты бы, мать твою, не пересрался от страха, если бы в твоей абсолютно пустой квартире вдруг оказался кто-то, кроме тебя?!?!  
\- Я бы схватился за стул и со всего размаху опустил бы его прямо на...  
\- Не разводи демагогию! - злюсь я. - Я не в настроении. Никаких коктейлей, никаких Фиджи. Мне дали тут...  
Я роюсь в барсетке, вытаскиваю диск "сверхъестественного". Неосознанно, но, похоже, я стараюсь замести все следы причастности к дурацкому побегу, который состоится со дня на день.  
\- Сверхъестественное... в главных ролях - Дженсен Росс Экклз и Джаред Тристан Падалеки... - я грустно рассматриваю портрет Дженсена, рассеянно обрисовывая кончиками пальцев картиночный профиль. - Так всё глупо. Обычный острый психоз. Навязчивая идея, не имеющая... то есть, имеющая причину, но не имеющая под собой основания. А я думал... особенный... такой необычный мир... пугающий. Страшный. Такой...  
"Родной" - думаю я горько, обводя пальцами лицо Дина.  
Гейб смотрит на меня сочувствующе. Строит умильную мордашку, я улыбаюсь.  
\- Ну, - говорит он, широко улыбаясь. - Как на счёт каникул на Боро-боро? Солнце, пляж, девочки в купальниках...  
Он мечтательно щурится, смотрит в потолок. Я смеюсь.  
\- Нет, не могу, - отвечаю, и тоже начинаю пялиться в потолок. - Ты не забыл, что у меня тут брат? Вот когда свалит подальше, тогда и рванём. Ты же знаешь Сашу - разнесёт к чертям весь город, а потом скажет, что сделал это "нечаянно". К тому же...  
Взгляд снова опускается на коробку диска. Веснушки... как я их раньше не замечал?   
Если даже поцелуи вызывают во мне... такое убийственное впечатление, я даже не представляю что буду чувствовать, когда мы займёмся...  
\- Ммммммм, - я мечтательно прикрыл глаза и томно... хм... промычал.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничегоооооо, - протянул я всё тем же мечтательным голосом полного дауна. - Просто я понял наконец, что хочу делать с Дженсеном, затребовав долг жиииизни...   
\- Миша!  
\- Мм?  
\- Миша, твою мать! - Гейб встряхивает меня, приходится открывать глаза. Не знаю, что он там увидел, но Гейб отшатнулся так резво, что упал на спину. Я обеспокоенно подполз к своему лучшему другу.  
\- Что? Что-то случилось?  
Гейб поднялся, отряхнулся, старательно отводя взгляд, а потом глухо заявил:  
\- Мне пора, пока. Увидимся на выходных.  
Я проводил его взглядом до двери, задумчиво почесал щетину (надо бы побриться - но мне всегда так лениво), и только потом поднялся с коленей.   
Не знаю почему, но после разговора с Гейбом моё нервно-паралитическое состояние куда-то пропало.  
Я понял, что с нетерпением жду ночи, когда мы встретимся на стоянке постоялого отеля. Я, Дженсен, Джаред, Сэм и Дин. Альтер-эго, пусть и не до конца оформленное, или даже захватившее власть над основной личностью - это так интригующе. 4 физических тела (включая машину), и пять разумных существ. Почему-то я свято уверен, что будет весело.  
*  
..Однако, ощущение приключения выветривается из меня по мере приближения того самого, важного дня.  
Дин и Сэм сбежали из больницы тем же вечером, как мы с Дином целовались... мм, то есть, когда я сказал, что хочу помочь. Да.  
Напялив на себя любимый тренч, уходя из больницы одним из последних, я залез в машину и отчалил домой, где позже состоялся странный разговор с Гейбом. Не знаю, уместно ли будет говорить это, но всю дорогу я мечтал заняться сексом со своим странным пациентом в своей машине...  
Наверное, именно поэтому я тогда так перепугался, когда оказалось, что в квартире я не один.  
На следующий день все были в... ну, скажем, не панике, но я никогда теперь не забуду, как Джейн крыла матом Винчестеров и идиотскую систему охраны вкупе с дебилами, которые обязаны были охранять периметр. Наверное, её взбесил тот факт, что братья угнали именно её машину. Я же только весело ухмылялся и бросал на неё сочувствующие взгляды.  
Но с приближением часа икс я становился всё нервнее и дёрганее. Гейб всё не звонил, что было довольно странно, от Саши тоже ничего не было слышно. Дин пропал, вместе со своим странным, пугающим братцем, и мне оставалось только ждать.  
В конце-концов, в последний день, я аккуратно и спокойно собрал вещи, сложил их в небольшой чемодан. В рюкзак закинул самые необходимые мелочи, вроде зубной щётки и кошелька, и только после этого спустился вниз.   
Как назло, погода была паршивой - лил дождь, темень была страшной, и от злости и нервов моя поездка была ещё экстремальней чем обычно.  
Уже на подъезде к отелю я заметил Дженса-тире-Дина. Он был в косухе, которой пытался закрыться от дождя, футболке, которая в силу влажности подчёркивала рельефность всех мышц на теле, и обыкновенные мужские джинсы, какие я сам терпеть не мог.  
Остановившись перед ним, я открыл переднюю дверь. Дин забрался быстро, но на меня старался не смотреть и постоянно хмурился. Я сложил руки на руле и уставился на него немигающим взглядом.  
\- Что-то случилось? - сказал я, невольно опуская тембр голоса на нижние октавы - так звучит успокаивающе, не нервирует психов, которых я (не может быть!) лечил в больнице святого Михаила.  
\- К-кас?! - резко оборачивается ко мне Винчестер, и смотрит на меня как-то... дико.  
\- Нет, Миша. Один-ноль в мою пользу, - хмыкаю я, завожу тачку и срываюсь с места.  
Я всегда ездил так - на максимальной скорости, делая резкие завороты и виражи, прямо как в NFS. Ощущение полёта мне всегда безумно нравилось. Не зря же мне почти каждую ночь снится, что я летаю?...  
Но, кажется, своей манерой езды я немного испугал Дженса.  
\- Сэм уже ушёл, - глухо сказал Экклз... или Винчестер. Надо бы уже утвердиться, как его называть правильнее. - Гейб... отправил его... обратно.  
\- Гейб? - мычу я в ответ, следя за дорогой.  
\- Твой друг, - криво ухмыляется Дин. Конечно же ухмылку я замечаю только краем глаза.  
\- Аа, - тяну я. - Ну, я так и думал. Он всегда был странным.  
\- Чт... ты знал?! - поражается Дин. Я в ответ пожимаю плечами.   
\- Я подслушал немного. Гейб сказал, что хочет поговорить с вами обоими наедине, я согласился, но всё равно его выследил. Чуть с катушек не съехал от всей этой... информации. Просто блеск... Кстати, это правда, что я был таким же как Гейб до того, как человеком стал?  
Молчание затянулось надолго. Я нервничал, но чувствовал, как меня сковало безразличие. Хотя, так даже лучше. В последнее время я слишком часто срываюсь и истерю. Прямо как баба какая-нибудь, а это совсем не круто.  
\- Ангел... - прошептал Дин. - Ангел Господень. Вот кто ты... кем ты был.  
\- Аааааа, - тяну я в ответ. Страшно чешется переносица, и я недовольно морщусь. - Блять. Проспорил Джейн 10 баксов. Она утверждала, что я и есть этот ваш "ангелочек в плащике"... Хотя теперь понятно, почему я так люблю тренчи.  
\- Ха. Ха, - говорит Дин, но в голосе не ощущается и намёка на то, что ему смешно. - Я не знаю, как попасть обратно. Если повезёт, Сэмми вытащит меня. И тебя тоже.  
\- Спасибо, но мне и здесь неплохо, - хмыкаю я. Мысли постепенно съезжают на то, чем могут заниматься двое в одной машине поздно ночью в отвратительную погоду. И они такие... ванильные...  
\- Слушай, может, сначала сексом займёмся? - буднично спрашиваю я. Дженсен, или Дин, давится воздухом и резко поворачивается ко мне - дикий взгляд, смущение на всё лицо и горе, горе, горе...  
\- Ты же не Кас, - говорит он. Голос позорно срывается в слёзы, а его взгляд, направленный на меня, похож на взгляд побитой собаки. Да простят мне такое надоевшее всем сравнение.  
\- Я знаю, - говорю и поджимаю губы, скорость резко снижается и я устраиваю тачку на обочине, чтобы спокойно поговорить с человеком, по которому я схожу с ума. - И что прикажешь делать? Притвориться Касом? Послать к чёрту свою жизнь, принципы, забыть о том, что у меня есть родители, младший брат, за которым надо приглядывать, и сёстры, которые ещё даже школу не закончили, да? Я нарушил закон, сбежал из города, в котором прожил больше 10-ти лет, только из-за того, что поверил в твою ложь, в то, что у тебя, психа, есть настоящий брат, и что ты на самом деле реальная личность, а не альтер-эго, которое просто перехватило контроль у тела, из-за того, что предыдущая была слишком слабой и не способной оказать сопротивление. Я лечу таких, как ты 10 лет. Я хотел помогать людям, возвращать их к нормальной жизни. А сейчас ты упрекаешь меня за то, что я личность?! За то, что у меня есть желания и мысли, отличные от мыслей твоего дорогого Каса?! Знаешь что?! Пошёл в жопу, грёбаный ублюдок!!!  
Если сначала я просто хотел прояснить свою точку зрения, то к концу я вышел из себя и был в настоящем бешенстве. И это притом, что я не смог бы повторить всё это просто потому, что не запомнил ничего из того, что говорил. Кроме, конечно, последних двух предложений. И пока я тратил драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы решить - выпихнуть Дженса из машины или свалить самому, меня поцеловали. Дженс схватил меня за руки, - захват такой, что если захочу освободиться, то скорее руки себе сломаю, - навалился всем телом и поцеловал.  
\- Прости. Но ты мне тоже нравишься, Миша, - ухмыляется Дженс, и есть у него в глазах что-то такое...  
Пока я в прострации, Экклз... да, кстати...  
\- Как мне тебя называть? - спросил я, и тут запоздало понял, что сижу на пассажирском сиденье. Задумчиво посмотрев на свои руки, я добавил: - и как я здесь оказался?  
\- Ээ... ты впал в ступор... В общем, не реагировал ни на что. И я тебя передвинул. И называть меня... можно просто - Дин.  
\- Спасибо, Диииин, - тяну я его имя, радостно ухмыляясь. Потом ещё более радостно сказал: - Чёрт, ты потрясно целуешься! Меня вырубило уже на том моменте, где ты начал меня лапать!  
Дин краснеет, шмыгает носом, но смотрит прямо на дорогу. Я счастливо вздыхаю, сползаю по креслу и устраиваюсь поудобнее. Почему-то очень хочется спать...  
*  
Проснулся я резко. Открыл глаза, принял вертикальное положение на кровати и взгляд сразу упёрся в Гейба. Тот сидел на подоконнике и грустно-грустно смотрел на меня.  
Я перевёл взгляд на сопящего рядом Винчестера (чёрт, раньше всё время сбивался на его имя, а теперь никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что его зовут не Дженсен Росс Экклз), протянул руку и погладил аккуратно его по щеке. Потом снова перевёл взгляд на Гейба.  
\- Что? - спросил я, и чувствовал себя при этом как-то непонятно. То ли от смущения за то, что друг видит меня спящим в одной кровати с мужиком (хотя мы просто отрубились и даже на поцелуи сил не хватило), то ли оттого, что вся ситуация в целом попахивала абсурдом... впрочем, как и всегда.  
Гейб вздохнул.  
\- Ну зачем, Миша? У тебя ведь была хорошая жизнь. Тебе нравилась работа, квартира, друзья... а твой брат вообще лучшее, что было у тебя в жизни... помнишь, ты признался мне как-то в этом?  
\- Угу, - кивнул я, смутно припоминая что-то такое. Кажется, тогда я нажрался на день рожденье Саши и радостно ржал, смотря на то, как он крушит окружающую обстановку интерьера. Потом снова перевёл взгляд на Дина. Не удержался и улыбнулся, снова кончиками пальцев пробегаясь по его скуле.  
\- Тебе же это не нужно, - раздаётся прямо над ухом, и я вздрагиваю. Гейб говорит так умоляюще, а когда я вижу его глаза - сразу понимаю, что всё это он делает ради меня.   
Но мне ничего этого не нужно.  
\- Мне нравится. Дин и его истории. То, кем я был. Мои сны, в которых у меня есть крылья.. и... эм... чувства. Знаешь - его чувства, мои чувства, как он смотрит на меня, и как у меня электрические заряды по телу бегают, когда он прикасается ко мне... Мне этого хватает. Правда, Гейб. Не нужно волноваться. Я наконец нашёл своё место в жизни.  
\- Что, вот здесь? - сжимает губы Гейб, отодвигается, но смотрит так же решительно и непримиримо. Я пожимаю плечами.   
\- С ним, - просто говорю я, опять кидая взгляд на то, как Дин пускает слюни на подушку. - Может это и не любовь... - я никогда не скажу этого теперь кому-нибудь другому, когда точно уверен, что это ОНА. - ...но мне плохо без него. Я думаю о нём постоянно. Я хочу быть с ним постоянно. Прикасаться, смотреть, слышать голос. Это... вроде одержимости, понимаешь? С самого первого взгляда на него я понял, что он для меня ближе всех, кого я знал. И, Гейб...  
Я поднимаю взгляд на Трикстера, и смотрю спокойно. Я верю в то, что сейчас прозвучит.  
\- ...только посмей сделать то, что хотел. Сотрёшь мне память, он найдёт меня. Отправишь его к брату, он найдёт меня. Спрячешь меня, и я сбегу, чтобы быть с ним. И я не позволю тебе играть с его жизнью и чувствами. Он сказал, что я ему тоже нравлюсь. Не как Кастиэль, - ухмыляюсь я на последней фразе, и теряю сознание...

А просыпаюсь я под незнакомый голос, который с подозрением спрашивает Дина:  
\- Какого чёрта здесь происходит?!  
\- Ты не поверишь, Бобби, мы с Мишей сняли номер в одном отеле и...

Конец.


End file.
